Vyapara
Vyapara is an independent republic situated in the Tinted Bay. Its full name is the Merchant Republic of Vyapara. History Vyapara is settled in 1 aUC, 1 year aUC. The settlement of the city marks the beginning of Tintene Times, which is used in the calenders. Before Golden Groove, the capital of Vyapara, was settled, the Tintese people lived divided. The West Tintese battled the Dwarfs, as they saw them as a threat. They had a lack of authority and lived in nomadic tribes. The East Tintene were nomads as well, but they could focus on other things than fighting. They developed a talent for trade. Candi Bahari Sasana Merryweather made the East Tintene unite under one man, himself. He built the city and began the reign of the Vyaparan republic. The docks were built first, soon to be followed by houses, the palace and the guildhouse. Vyapara had three great houses who competed for the throne of Vyapara since 2 years aUC. The Merryweather, the Awsteed and the Greenrich. They lived peacefully together. In 10 years aUC, a new house rose to power. They called themself the Newcolt. They claimed that people were enforced by Candi himself to build a castle for himself. People supported this house and a civil war sprouted. The Merryweather, supported by the other houses, won the war. Peace was restored. Candi decided to give the Newcolt the right to speak in the Guildhouse. They did not gain their own marketsquare, as it would stimulate another civil war. In 48 aUC, Candi signed a treaty where the East and West Tintenes would unite. To show his respect, Candi constructed a new palace where people could entertain themself. People were fond of this idea. In 51 aUC, Candi signed a treaty where an Economical Union would be established between him and the Theocracy of Hemland, his ally. Between the two realms, people started settling a new city, the city of Skarnings. This would be a neutral city, and the capital of the Southern Trade Union. Geography Vyapara lies along the Tinted Bay. The Tintene people use this strategical position to their advantage to build up a tradenode which attracts many sailors. The three woods span across their empire. The biggest one is Blackwood, it surrounds the capital Golden Groove. Big parts of Blackwood have been cut in the first years of Candi's reign. Green Ale is more south and is a minor forest. It is almost untouched. To the west of Groynehold, you have Stone Deep. The biggest part of Stone Deep is controlled by the Dwarfs. Behind the woods, a mountainrange is situated. North of Golden Groove, you have the Mountain of Mughtor, the homebase of the Mountainiers. Behind Stone Deep, the Granite Hills are situated. The mountainrange is controlled by the Dwarfs, a major rival to the Vyaparan Republic. Between those two, An'Tra Gap is situated. It is a very strategical and fertile valley between the two biggest mountainranges on The Continent. Population Language Most people speak Tintene, a spin-off language deriving from Praodarhi, the language of the North. The high class, the scholars and the clergy also speak some form of Ancient Cyfandrian, the oldest language spoken on the Continent. It is very similar to Praodarhi, but it contains outdated words like Gayre instead of Strongh''old ''or ''Castle. '' Scholars know some Latin words, as it is used in many scientific, geographical and historical names. Spread The Tintene people consist of the East Tintene (mostly situated in Golden Groove) and the West Tintene (spread across nomadic tribes in the West). Both speak the same language and have the same traditions, but slightly different ideologies. Religion Most people believe in Rav, the god of Wisdom, Fertility and Trade. This god was brought by Candi to the Tintene people. Some still believe in the ancient Gods with no name, but this religion is fading away with time. Politics Vyapara is a Merchant Republic following the system of the Guildhouse. This means that one person of a noble merchanthouse (Merryweather, Awsteed, Greenrich or Newcolt) is elected after the death of the Doge. He will be crowned Doge of Vyapara until his death. Most people are conservative. The only house that is not Conservative is Newcolt, since they value completely different things than the other houses. They are the least popular in the Republic. Rulers